


Happy holiday season! (Warning, not a fic)

by Onyxcat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxcat/pseuds/Onyxcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame the red wine I had at dinner and too much Christmas sweetness for my over enthusiastic state...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy holiday season! (Warning, not a fic)

Hello everybody,

 

I know this is not the place for such a post, but I just wanted to wish a happy holiday season to the AO3 Pacific Rim community! :)

 

All these fictions, all these emotions - laughs and tears - shared with Raleigh, Mako, Chuck, Herc, Stacker, Newt... Thank you!

And thank you to the master, Mister Guillermo Del Toro, for giving us this awesome movie.

 

I wish I had half the creativity and talent you authors display here for our pleasure, and maybe one day I'll be brave enough to try to join you...

 

Take care, enjoy this time of the year with all your loved one, and update soon! :p

 

PS : Special season greetings to Menel and Mixk. Hope Santa spoiled you!


End file.
